Park Plaza Hotels
Park Plaza Hotels & Resorts is a worldwide brand of 39 hotels operating in major markets of Europe, the Middle East and Asia. Main markets include London (6 hotels), Amsterdam (2 hotels) and Berlin (4 hotels). The hotels are either owned, managed, or franchised to independent operators by Park Plaza® Hotels & Resorts. In 2000 Carlson Hotels acquired the Park Plaza Hotels & Resorts brand. History Established in 1989, Park Plaza Mandarin Eindhoven is the first hotel opened. The iconic Park Plaza Victoria Amsterdam built in 1890, becomes the company's second hotel. In 1995, Park Plaza Victoria Amsterdam joins the group and an agreement is signed with Park Plaza Worldwide. In 1997, the Park Plaza Astrid Antwerp (Belgium) opens. The group opens its first hotel in 1999 in the United Kingdom, the Shaw Park Plaza in central London (asset no longer a Park Plaza Hotel). In 2000, Park Plaza Hotels Europe acquires the master franchise for the brand from Park Plaza Worldwide. The Park Plaza Victoria Amsterdam celebrates its 110-year anniversary. In 2000 Carlson Hotels acquired the Park Plaza Hotels & Resorts brand from Park Plaza Worldwide. The company moves into the world of boutique hotels and rapid expansion occurs with the opening of seven hotels in Germany and an art’otel in Budapest Hungary. The Park Plaza Victoria London and Park Plaza Sherlock Holmes, both in central London (The United Kingdom), open late 2001. The second art’otel in Berlin, art’otel berlin city center west (Germany) opens as well, featuring 221 artworks from Andy Warhol and Christopher Makos. Further expansion occurs in the United Kingdom with the opening of Park Plaza Nottingham (The United Kingdom). Also, in 2002 strategic marketing and reservations alliance agreed with Carlson Hotels Worldwide. North America, India and EMEA unify to form one brand. The group launches its franchise offering with the opening of its first franchise hotel, Park Plaza Trier (Germany) in 2003. In 2004, Park Plaza Belfast (The United Kingdom) opened. In 2005 one of London’s largest hotels to open for more than 30 years, Park Plaza Riverbank London, opened. Park Plaza Cardiff (The United Kingdom) opened, as well as the company’s first all-suite luxury hotel, Plaza on the River – Club and Residence, London. In 2006, the company's second Amsterdam hotel, Park Plaza Vondelpark, Amsterdam (the Netherlands) opened. The opening of Park Plaza Tyrrelstown, Dublin (Ireland) and Park Plaza Wallstreet, Berlin (Germany) and 2 new art’otels in Germany – art’otel berlin kudamm and art’otel potsdam are completed of well. In 2007, Park Plaza Hotels floats on the London AIM Stock Exchange and the new Park Plaza Hotels Ltd company is created. The company opens its 4th Park Plaza hotel in London, Park Plaza County Hall. In 2008 the site for the first art’otel in London is acquired in Hoxton in association with the Rueben Brothers. In 2010, the biggest London hotel so far opens, Park Plaza Westminster Bridge. Park Plaza in Asia Pacific Park Plaza in Asia Pacific are managed by Carlson Hotels in Asia Pacific. There are currently Park Plaza Hotels in key destinations such as Thailand, India and China. References *Park Plaza Hotels Corporate Site *Carlson External links *Park Plaza Hotels & Resorts Official Website *art'otels Official Website Category:Hotel and leisure companies Category:Hospitality companies of the United States Category:Hotel chains